Everyone's Life Is Different
by luckydragon7288
Summary: Everyone has an idea of what they want their life to be like...One young hunter is about to get his wish.
1. Meetings

Everyone's Life Is Different  
  
By luckydragon7288  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
A/N: Hi all! I'm luckydragon7288, and this is my first fanfic ever! It's a PSO adventure 'fic, I'm planning on making it either a two-part series or a single really long story. It was inspired by X Launcher's PSO fanfic, "Image Of A Hero," also a very nice fanfic.  
  
A few notes:  
  
For those who don't know much about PSO, basically, the home planet Algo is in a state of disaster, and the Pioneer ships were sent to find another planet. Pioneer 1 made a discovery of Ragol, a planet almost alike to Algo. It landed on Ragol and established a colony.  
7 years later, Pioneer 2 arrived at Ragol, carrying 300,000 citizens, most civilian. some military, and Hunters. Just as it was about to establish contact with Pioneer 1 on Ragol, there was a mysterious explosion, so large it was visible from space. All contact with Pioneer 1 and the colony on Ragol was cut off.  
  
I just mentioned Hunters, but that's just a general term. There are three classes, Hunters, Rangers, and Forces. The Hunters are proficient in close combat, Rangers are proficient with guns, and Forces are proficient with magic.  
  
Mags talk in this story, an idea used by other authors as well (To those of you who *do* have their Mags talk, I'm not trying to rip you off or anything.)  
  
I don't own PSO or anything at all...*rage building*...  
  
Alright, let's get to the story!  
  
*************************  
  
In an orbit around Ragol...On a large ship, called Pioneer 2...  
  
Light filtered into the small room, revealing a sleeping figure lying in a bed. The sudden light woke it up, and it slowly sat up, revealing itself to be a thin 16 year old.  
Anduril rubbed his eyes, and blinked before hearing a soft, metallic-sounding, but cheerful voice.  
  
Varuna: Anduril, are you going to sit there all day? Hurry up!  
  
The Mag floated into the room. Right now it looked like a floating metallic ball wthat stuck out at the front. Anduril handed it a   
few Monomates and the Mag gulped them down. (A/N: ALthough I don't see how Mags can really "eat"...)  
  
Anduril: Yeah, yeah...don't blow a circuit...  
  
Anduril took a shower, and got his Hunter suit. It was like some kind of futuristic suit of armor, without any metal. It was predomnantly white, with blue on the legs and shoulders, and gold bands on the sides of the arms. The whole thing was made, on the outside, of some material that felt like plastic, but was lighter, tougher, and infinitely more durable. He put on the entire suit, still amazed at how light it was. It was no heavier than a T-shirt. There was no helmet, allowing freedom to Anduril's neck-length brown hair. (A/N: His hair looks like type #2 for HUmars...the short, yet long hair...)  
  
Anduril: (thinking) I'm glad I'm not a RAmar...Those bulky Ranger suits must be so uncomfortable...  
  
He attached his White Section ID clip, and picked up his saber from the counter of his dresser. He examined it for a moment, then hooked it to his belt, and walked out the door, followed by Varuna, heading into the bustling city atmosphere of Pioneer 2.  
*******************  
  
In another similar room to the first, another youth was waking up...  
  
Elucidus: Ugh...what time is it?  
  
Elucidus slowly got out of his bed, and straightened up to feed his Mag, Kalki.  
  
Elucidus: I still wonder why you're not a Varuna Mag...Don't Kalki Mags only go to Rangers? I'm a Hunter...  
  
Kalki: Maybe it's because you like guns so much.  
  
Elucidus: Well, that could be it...  
  
******************  
  
Still another room, another person...  
  
The girl stretched herself luxuriously, blinking in the light.  
  
Ruby: Mmm...Rudra! There's a Star Atomizer on the dresser for you!  
  
The dual Mag glided in at what seemed like the speed of light, wolfing down the Star Atomizer...  
  
Ruby: You must really like those...I guess I'd better get going!  
  
******************  
  
A fourth, bland, similar room... (This must be getting really repetitive...but, it's the last waking up scene, I promise. For a while...hehehe...)  
  
Vritra: Nell! Time to get up! You dont want to sleep too late on your first day as an official Force!  
  
Nell: I'm up don't worry...You're right, I don't want to miss anything today! I just got my hnter's license yesterday and I can't wait to see Ragol on the surface!  
  
******************  
  
All over the massive spaceship, lights had turned on, creating the simulated dawn. All the lights were turned off at night, creating the simulated night, allowing for ease of sleeping. Right now, though, the whole ship was bright and bustling.  
  
Nell walked quickly through the city, heading for the transporter, when she suddenly ran right into a young Hunter. She looked him over. He looked about 16, and his Hunter's suit was 100% white all over, with the exception of a few thin blue streaks down the sides of the legs. He had blond, spiky hair, and blue eyes.  
  
Elucidus: Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...  
  
He looked the girl over. She was wearing a white dress, typical to a FOmarl, and her long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Nell: That's all right, neither was I. You're a Hunter, right?  
  
Elucidus: Well, you wouldn't see many others wearing this kind of stuff, right?  
  
Nell: Uh, well, no, um, hey, listen...(thinking) He's not that bad looking...and, I should get someone to take me with them to Ragol, because I heard it's dangerous for a rookie Force to go there alone for awhile...(aloud) Are you going to Ragol? Because, if you are, do you think...I could come with you? It's my first time, and I heard it's better if you go with someone...  
  
Elucidus: I don't see why not.  
  
Nell: Oh, thank you! I mean, um, well...my name's Nell.  
  
Elucidus: Mine's Elucidus, but you can shorten it, usually people just say Elucid or Elu. Anyway, let's get going.  
******************  
On the orbited planet in question, in a vast, massive forested area, Anduril was standing in a small clearing, Varuna just behind him. He was standing just behind a tall, large, very solid gate (really more like a door, except it's outside)  
  
Varuna: There's not many behind the gate right now, just 3 of those Savage Wolves, but I detect more coming soon.  
  
Anduril: All right...hey, what's that? Strange noise from the other side of that gate. Let's go!  
  
The young Hunter rushed through the gate, and came out in another clearing, where, a short distance ahead, 3 wolves were circling around some sort of bundle on the ground...  
  
Anduril: (thinking) What's that? I guess I'll have to check later...  
  
The wolves looked up, and advanced on Anduril. Dashing toward the monsters, he swung out with his saber, aiming specially at a point on the first wolf's body. The blow landed, and the wolf cried out in pain, falling over as one of its legs seemed to buckle. Anduril had cut the tendon muscle. He wsung the saber downward, ending the wolf's life. The other two wolved came closer, and a rustle in the underbrush was followed by another wolf-like monster, looking similar to the others, except it was bllue in color.  
  
Varuna: Careful, Anduril, that one's a Barbarous Wolf!  
  
Anduril: I know what I'm doing!  
  
The lupine trio circled around Anduril, and closed in. The Barbarous Wolf suddenly dived at Anduril, and the hunter jumped aside and slashed at it as it passed by him. the other wolves jumped at him, too, and Anduril sidestepped the first one, only to be knocked down from a glancing blow by the other wolf. The Barbarous Wolf growled, and lunged at Anduril again, who had his back turned to it. A split second before the wolf's teeth found his neck,he thrust backward with his saber, taking the wolf by surprise. The saber took the wolf through the throat, killing it. (Well, duh...) The Savage Wolves howled, and ran away, jumping into the underbrush, a rustle and they were gone.  
  
Anduril: I must be getting better. I've only been a Hunter for 2 weeks...  
  
He deactivated his saber and walked over to the bundle that the wolves had been gathered around. Coming closer, he could see a dual Mag (that's what I call the Mags that have two parts...like Varaha, Rudra, Marutah, Kama, Kabanda...you get the idea.) floating aove the thing...  
  
Anduril: (thinking) Oh god!  
  
Anduril examined it, or, she...looked like a HUnewearl, judging by the powered-off saber that lay on the ground just next to her. She had longish blond hair, and, a less skimpy version of the standard HUnewearl outfit. He knelt down next to her, and took out a Moon Atomizer from his pocket. He examined the small capsule, before touching it to her forehead. The item glowed for a second, the the glow faded, and Anduril tossed away the spent Moon Atomizer. (This is how I think they use Moon Atomizers...) He waited for the item to take effect. A Moon Atomizer could revive someone from any state of unconsciousness, by accelerating the nervous system's healing procedure.  
After a few seconds, the girl stirres slightly, and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Anduril: Are you okay? Here, take these...(he hands her 3 Monomates)  
  
Girl: I'm fine...thanks.  
  
The girl chewed the Monomate capsules one by one, cracking them so the fluid inside came out. One only had to bite down on it, to get the healing effects. (Sorry if this seems really similar to X Launcher's mate/fluid system, but I couldn't really think of any creative way to use the mates/fluids...I'm sure you don't mind, X?)  
  
Girl: That's better...thanks. Did you help me?  
  
Anduril: I-  
  
Rudra: He did, I saw the whole thing!  
  
Girl: Thanks a lot, I'd have been a goner if it wasn't for you, I guess...  
  
Anduril: No problem.  
  
The girl stood up, dusted herself off, and picked up her saber from where it lay. She looked over the guy who'd helped her. He looked to be about her age. He had a thin, yet strong build, and was wearing the thin, light suit that most Hunters used. The guy had dark brown hair that seemed short, yet long at the same time, because it was about level with the back of his neck, and nice eyes of the same hue.  
  
Girl: Uh, anyway...I'm Ruby, this is my Mag, Rudra.  
  
Rudra: Hello.  
  
Anduril: I'm Anduril...this is Varuna.  
  
Varuna: Hi.  
  
Ruby: It's nice to meet you, Anduril! Say, uh...well, do you want to come with me? I'd feel bit safer, and there's sure to be lots more of those monsters...and, I don't know if I could handle them by myself.  
  
Anduril: Uh...well, usually I go alone...but, I don't see why not...uh, well...sure, let's go.  
  
Ruby: Thanks a lot!  
****************  
In a different part of the forest, not that far away...  
  
Elucid: More monsters ahead...  
  
As he spoke, several Boomas (humanoid creatures with ugly faces, large claws, and small brains...) unearthed themselves form the ground.  
  
Nell: There's 4 of them.  
  
Elucid: No problem!  
  
Elucid drew his saber, and walked toward the Boomas, while Nell readied a technique. As the Boomas came forward, Elucid did an overhead slash on the first one, then coupled it into a stab, then he jumped back, clearing the way for Nell, who shot a Foie spell at the Booma, finishing it off. Nell cast a few mor Foie spells at the Booms, allowing Elucid to dash in and finish them off with his saber.  
  
Nell took out a Monofluid and drank it. The two continued on, and Elucid spoted somehting.  
  
Elucid: That looks like a teleporter.  
  
Nell: I gues we should take it, this is a dead end.  
  
They stepped into the teleporter, and reappeared into another section of the forest. Here, it was darker and cloudier  
  
Elucid: The weather changed preety quickly...  
  
Nell: Silly, it's because we're in another part of the forest...  
  
Elucid: Yeah, I know...Let's go see what's here.  
  
The pair continued through the forest.  
  
**************  
(A/N: There's the first chapter! Thanks everyone, please review! Send feedback to luckydragon7288@hotmail.com!) 


	2. Old Friends

Everyone's Like Is Different  
  
Chapter 2: Old Friends  
  
By luckydragon7288  
  
A/N: Well, I'm back! Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry about the long wait time, I'll try to get the next chapter after this one uploaded a LOT faster!  
  
***  
Anduril and Ruby were rapidly gaining ground in the area of Forest 2. The rain had subsided slightly, possible due to the fire breath from to veyr large Hildebears advancing on the pair. (A/N: A Hildebear is a big bearlike monster with dark blue fur, a very powerful punch, and, for some strange reason, the ability to breath fire.)  
  
Anduril: This isn't good!  
  
Ruby: You can say that again!  
  
Anduril: Why would I possibly want to do that?  
  
Anduril leapt to the side and just missed taking the bulk of a Hildebear's pawswing, but even so, the Hildebear's fist glanced him, tosing him back a few feet. He landed right on his butt, and in a moment or recklessness (or stupidity) threw his saber at the 'bear. The flying saber connected, and embedded itself into the Hildebear's heart, lucky for Anduril, since it had been about to torch him.  
The other Hildebear pressed its attack, after it saw the other one die, Anduril took a strong hit, and was sent flying back, chased by the beast's fire breath, which brushed his leg, causing Anduril a little discomfort, but not a very serious injury. Ruby wasn't doing too well either. She managed to block a hit with her saber, then also was sent flying after being sandwiched between the Hildebear's double-fisted punch.  
  
Voice: Barta!  
  
As the Hildebear opened its mouth to utilize its fire breath, a thin stream of ice shot right down its throat, stunning it. Anduril and Ruby got to their feet, but before they could react, a Hunter jumped out of where he had taken cover, and attacked the Hildebear with his saber. The powerful (but fairly slow-witted) beast was still reeling from the ice attack (Usually a thin stream of ice doesn't hurt you THAT much, but it does if you breathe fire and it's just been put down your throat.), so the Hunter won pretty easily.  
Anduril got his saber from the first dead Hildebear, and Nell walked out from where she also had been in cover. The Hunter also walked over next to Nell.  
  
Anduril: Elucidus, weren't you supposed to meet me at the Hunter's Guild today?  
  
The Hunter (obviously, Elucidus) looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Elucid: Sorry, I forgot...  
  
Anduril: Don't worry...Who's your friend?  
  
Nell stepped up, a little nervous. She was very shy.  
  
Nell: I'm Nell...It's nice to meet you...uh...  
  
Anduril: It's Anduril.  
  
Introductions were made. Elucid eyed Ruby slightly, which earned him a kick in the shins.  
  
Ruby: How do you two know each other, anyway?  
  
Anduril: We've been friends since childhood. We decided to go on Pioneer 2 as Hunters, but we're still fairly new from our training. We only got our Hunter's Licenses a couple weeks ago.  
  
Elucid: That's pretty much it.  
  
Anduril: Why don't we all stick together for now? There's strength in numbers, and there seem to be a lot more monsters in the Forest today.  
  
Elucid: Makes sense.  
  
Pretty soon, they had encountered another group of monsters and easily won. There was a long, clear path, with no monsters so far.  
  
Anduril: Hey Ruby, if you only got your Hunter's License a few days ago, why is your Mag so advanced? You've been a Hunter for less than Elucid or I, but your Mag is much stronger.  
  
Ruby: When I started, a Ranger gave me a whole bunch of items for my MAG, he said they'd be good for making it a lot stronger.  
  
Anduril: Looks like it worked. Usually most Mags don't become doubles for at least a few weeks...  
  
Ruby: Well, it's helped me a lot.  
  
Elucid: Sorry to break up the conversation, but I think we're at a dead end.  
  
Anduril looked around. It was indeed a dead end. They wer standing in a small clearing, but in front of them was a metal wall. They could see just a little bit of what was on top, and it appeared to be a construction, and the top of the wall was really more like a floor. However, it was unclimbable.  
  
Ruby: I think that's the Centra; Dome!  
  
Anduril: I think you're right. Look around, there must be something hidden. This is the only place we haven't already been to, between the four of us.  
  
A short search found a teleporter hidden in a clump of tall shrubbery.  
  
Nell: I think this is it.  
  
Elucid: Well, what are we waiting for?  
  
Elucidus quickly walked into the teleporter and siappeared, only to reappear on top of the wall/roof/floor at the end of the clearing. The others also used the teleporter, and appeared next to Elucidus.  
  
Anduril: I guess we must be pretty close to the entrance of the Dome, and...hey, does anyone hear a buzzing noise?  
  
Supported by a number of large, vicious-looking airborne insects, (Mothmants) 3 Monests floated down to the ground, and anchored themselves down. The large hole on the top of each one began spewing out more of the Mothmants, which swarmed to attack the four companions.  
  
Anduril: I really hate these things...  
  
He pulled out a spare Handgun he kept with him, and started blasting the Mothmants out of the air, assisted by Nell, who fired Foie spells to back him up, allowing Ruby and ELucid o go in and attack the Nests with their sabers. They suffered a few bug bites, but when Ruby hacked off 2 of the Monests' legs, it stopped spewing Mothmants, and Elucidus finished it off. ANduril ran to the next Monest, firing as he went, and in one fluid motion, pulled out his saber, put away his gun, and evaded most of the Mothmants, although he also suffered a few bug bites. With the combined strength, the other 2 nests fell fairly quickly, and as Nell incinerated the last Mothmant, a metallic clank sounded, and the nearby gate opened. The party walked through, and were faced with a larger area. Nearby was a large metal door, and further was a large red teleporter. Andurl walked over to the door.  
  
Anduril: I guess this was the entrance, but it's no good now. The door's fused solid.  
  
He walked over to the edge, and looked out over the Forest, the wind blowing his hair back slightly.  
  
Anduril: It's weird. There was that huge explosion, and everything changed form there...There are all these monsters out here, and Pioner 1 is unheard from...I wonder what caused it all.  
  
Ruby: No one really knows right know. It's really mysterious.  
  
Nell: That's enough thinking for now. Why dont we look at that teleporter?  
  
Anduril walked over and inspected it. It was very large, and square-shaped. On the "roof" was a screen, and a few buttons. Anduril stepped into the center, and examined them. The screen read, "This teleporter is capable of transporting several people at once. Please confirm the people who will be entering the teleporter with you."  
  
Anduril: Come on, everyone!  
  
The others stepped into the teleporter, and braced themselves. Anduril reached upwards, and pressed the button marked "Transport". 


End file.
